Seat mounting assemblies which are generally mounted on a seat post on the bicycle are normally provided with some means for clamping the seat to the mounting assembly. These assemblies normally do not provide for seat tilting and when it is, the adjustment is difficult and requires remembering where the seat was and then repositioning the seat as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,015 issued Aug. 20, 1996 to Herting describes one such adjusting system wherein to facilitate adjustment, a calibration scale with a plurality of divisions is provided for facilitating precise adjustment of the angle of the seat. Obviously, to use this system, one must release the seat adjusting mechanism, remember its previous position on the scale and then adjust to a selected different position of the scale. This requires the cyclist to be positioned where he can see the scale which is obviously positioned underneath the seat. Thus, he must be off the bicycle and looking up under the seat in order to make a proper adjustment.
In assemblies that permit seat adjustment, releasing the seat for adjustment permits free movement of the seat from its previously adjusted position.